


Game Night

by SkaiAttacksTitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, I live for writing these one-shots, Just all fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiAttacksTitans/pseuds/SkaiAttacksTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a sort of informal tradition that every Friday night they would pull out an old board game and have a game night with just the two of them.</p>
<p>Or, Eren sucks at board games and is a baby about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> i found this prompt on tumblr that suggested a monopoly night au and i couldnt resist 
> 
> so here, have a fluffy, domestic, game night au featuring eren and levi
> 
> enjoy uwu

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, this is the fucking third time in a row I've been sent to jail." Eren whined, hitting his forehead against the wooden coffee table. Across from him, Levi snickered and recounted his money. "This game is fucking bullshit." he groaned, glancing up at Levi and sighing. 

"It's not my fault you suck at every board game in the damn world." Levi said, smirking at Eren's distressed state. Eren just snorted and stared at the board hopelessly.

It's been a sort of informal tradition that every Friday night they would pull out an old board game and have a game night with just the two of them. Though somehow they always played Monopoly at least once a month and despite it being a year since this tradition started, they have never gotten through one full game of it. 

After a short period of silence, Eren throws down his property cards and stands up in frustration. "I give up. You win. I forfeit. I'm getting a cupcake." he said, before walking quickly into the kitchen. 

Levi wasn't even surprised. Eren never could put up with a full game of monopoly. He always ended up frustrated and annoyed. Once he even threw the board off of the table in rage. 

Yawning, Levi gathered up the pieces to the game and put it in it's box before putting it back on the shelf in their living room. He soon walked into the kitchen to find Eren eating a cupcake and pouting. 

"You're such a brat, I swear." Levi said, but his voice was soft and teasing. Eren said nothing, just continued to pout and look at the tile floor. 

Levi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. He gently took Eren's chin in his hand and made him look at him in the eyes. Kissing him sweetly, Levi could taste the chocolate from the cupcake and pulled back with a smile. "You're my brat, though. Now stop pouting. You may be horrible at games but let's go do something you happen to be very skilled at." Levi whispered lowly in Eren's ear and a shudder went through the younger boy's body. With a passionate kiss, Levi led Eren towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand they had hot, steamy sex afterwards c;


End file.
